


The Bet

by sunshinetina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Footy Secret Santa, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetina/pseuds/sunshinetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School!AU where Benni and Mats are best friends and they clearly are in love but are totally oblivious. Enter the rest of the German NT (+ Robert Lewandowski), who make it their mission to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedingdaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingdaylight/gifts).



> I did all three of them, so... Here is the second one. *blushes*
> 
> Merry Christmas, love, once again! <333
> 
> P.S. For the Footy Secret Santa (http://footy-ssanta.livejournal.com/).

Long story short, waking up for school is the single most atrocious thing in the world. Especially when it is 6 a.m. and you’ve played FIFA all night long, falling asleep like two hours ago. Wait!

 

Mats snaps his eyes wide open and turns around, almost falling off his bed while doing so. His gaze focuses on his best friend – _his_ _Benni_ – entangled in the bedsheets and annoyingly murmuring something under his nose. Mats smiles and nuzzles closer to his friend. Benedikt slowly opens his eyes and when they meet Mats’s just millimetres away, he blinks several times.

 

‘Good morning, Benni.’

 

‘Hmpf,’ Benedikt shakes his head and then buries his face in the pillow. Mats chuckles and ruffles his friend’s hair, ‘Fuck off.’

 

‘Ah, yes, I won yesterday.’

 

‘Fuck. Off!’

 

Mats laughs at Benedikt’s mumblings and gently pats his bottom before lifting himself up and going to the bathroom. Benedikt stretches his limbs and smiles awkwardly, sensing his cheeks turning pink.

 

To be honest, Mats has always had this effect on him. Making him blush out of nowhere, making him shiver whenever he touches him, making him lose his breath whenever he goes around the room half-naked (like now). But this... this is the first time (and they’ve known each other for years) when Benedikt is waking up in Mats’s bed. And he feels... awkward.

 

‘Won’t you get off bed, lazy ass?’ Mats throws Benedikt’s jumper at him and the blonde boy groans, slowly tossing the sheets away. He stands up in all his glory – in his white boxers solely, and Mats’s eyes involuntarily glue themselves at Benedikt’s... let’s say, lower parts. Mats gulps slowly and painfully, his mouth going dry, and he coughs upon realising Benedikt might catch him staring.

 

‘By the way...’ Benedikt arranges his hair in the mirror as Mats tries his best to tie his trainers’ ties, ‘Next time we play FIFA, we should make a bet. If I win, you’d make me breakfast for a week. For example.’

 

Mats laughs it off and shakes his head. Benedikt smirks.

 

‘And what would _Mats Hummels_ want if he wins?’

 

Mats deliberates on the answer. His heart and mind and other... attributes scream _fuck, I want you, Benni_ but his mouth goes dry once again and there is a huge lump in his throat, ‘I-... I’ll think about it.’

 

‘No need. Because I will win every single time,’ Benedikt chuckles and Mats rolls his eyes.

 

‘You didn’t win last night.’

 

‘Well, maybe, you should have made a bet, then,’ Benedikt winks at him before hastily walking out of the room and Mats... Mats just looks at the mirror and sighs.

 

\---

 

Thomas smiles as creepily as he can when Robert approaches him.

 

‘I know this smile,’ Robert sighs and shrugs, ‘What’s in your pretty little mind now?’

 

‘Look at them.’

 

Thomas nudges Robert to turn around and points at Mats and Benedikt who have just entered the school. Mats talks vividly, waving with his hands. At some point, he apparently makes a joke, and Benedikt laughs, pink shade covering his cheekbones, and sneaks an innocent hand on Mats’s waist. Mats’s turn to be red and he bites his lips, looking gently at Benedikt. The two of them walk together, side by side, then stop at their lockers and (while non-stop chatting) take out their books, then slowly approach Thomas and Robert.

 

‘I suppose, you two spent the night together,’ Thomas grins and Benedikt’s eyes go wide. Mats turns even redder (if that was possible), ‘I mean, you played FIFA and everything. And then Benedikt fell asleep at your place, Mats. You, dirty boy and your dirty thoughts!’

 

Benedikt looks at his toes as Mats laughs it off nervously.

 

‘By the way, Thomas...’ Benedikt lifts his eyes up and smiles, ‘You are good at the bets thing, right?’

 

‘I am good at _everything_ , pretty boy,’ Thomas chuckles and Robert sighs.

 

‘Um... There you go, Mats,’ Benedikt winks and Mats lets out a shaky breath, ‘I must run now. Maths in a minute. See ya!’

 

Everyone goes silent as the bell rings.

 

‘Now, what’s the problem?’

 

‘Benni wants us to make bets for our FIFA games.’

 

‘And his bet is..?’

 

‘If he wins, I’d make him breakfast for a week.’

 

Silence again. Mats grins nervously before running at his classroom. Robert looks at Thomas.

 

‘Are they _fucking_ serious?’ Thomas shrugs at Robert’s question, ‘How could they _possibly_ be so oblivious? It almost reminds me you and-...’

 

‘Shhh!’ Thomas places a finger on Robert’s lips, ‘Miro is a senior, it’s allowed for me to be... Cautious.’

 

‘What are we going to do?’

 

Thomas smirks, ‘I have a plan.’

 

\---

 

‘Last time I played Truth or Dare, I was six,’ Manuel shakes his head. Thomas raises an eyebrow.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘No, not _six_ , but yeah, you get me – it was looong ago. I won’t participate in your nonsense, Thomas.’

 

‘I would try to get Christoph in it as well?’ Thomas grins and bats his eyelashes as innocently as he can. Manuel groans.

 

‘Fuck you.’

 

‘Oh, not _me_ , Manu, not me,’ Thomas chuckles and snaps his fingers at Mario and Marco, who are now way too busy tickling each other, ‘Look at you two. Who brought you together?’

 

‘Thomas, would you _ever_ get tired of repeating that it was _you_ who made us a couple?’ Marco rolls his eyes. Mario quickly steals a kiss from him and the blonde blushes.

 

‘Nah, because now I am about to do the same thing with the oblivious lovebirds, also known as Mats and Benedikt. Who’s with me?’

 

\---

 

‘I still don’t think that my apartment was the best place for this crap,’ Mats sighs. Benedikt hugs him by the waist and he gulps loudly. Manages to curve his lips in a shivering smile.

 

‘Come on, Mats, it would be fun. Plus, if it gets too dumb, you can always kick them out. It’s your apartment, after all,’ Benedikt grins from one ear to the other, and Thomas nods vigorously.

 

‘Ok, shall we start?’ Thomas winks at Jerome, who nods with a mischievous smile, ‘Go on, Fips, swirl that bottle.’

 

Philipp sighs (he has never been into those stupid games but it’s for a good cause now, isn’t it?) and leans forward. No one has faith in Thomas but as the bottle slows down and stops, pointing at Benedikt, there is a relieved sigh from almost everyone in the room (except from Benedikt, naturally). No one knows how Thomas does it, but, apparently, he is a magician of some sort (who bothers to look for logic?) when the bottle stops, now pointing at Mats.

 

‘Ok, after the first dumb _truth_ question, Benni...’ Thomas cracks his knuckles and grins, ‘Now, Mats... Truth or dare?’

 

‘Truth.’

 

‘Good,’ Thomas bites his lip, then smirks, ‘Is there a person in this room you would like to make out with?’

 

The question lingers in the air and Mario barely contains his chuckle as Mats hands start shaking and sweating. He mumbles something under his nose.

 

‘Sorry, couldn’t hear you?’

 

‘Y-yes.’

 

Thomas smirks and makes a gesture for Marco to swirl the bottle. It falls on Manuel this time and, as much as Thomas wants to provoke him for (the awkwardly blushing now) Christoph, he has his goals for tonight. (Needless to say, his next goal is to make Manuel declare his feelings for the young boy... who is helplessly in love with Manuel anyway.)

 

After several rounds, it’s Mats turn and the bottle points at Benedikt. Both of them blush almost immediately as Benedikt chooses the _truth_.

 

‘Same question as Thomas asked me. Is there a person in this room you would like to-...’

 

‘Yes,’ Benedikt interrupts Mats straight away, with a confidence no one has expected from him, ‘Yes, there is. And I’ve wanted to do this for so long.’

 

Mats feels his mouth going dry again and his palms going sweaty and his body tensing up and-... Mario swirls the bottle. As soon as it is Thomas’s turn, the bottle points at Benedikt once again.

 

‘Dare,’ Thomas smirks at Benedikt’s answer and nods slowly.

 

‘Kiss that person. With a tongue.’

 

Benedikt’s confidence evaporates instantaneously and he looks at his toes. Marco leans at him.

 

‘This is your chance. I’ll always regret I didn’t kiss Mario earlier than I did,’ Marco pats Benedikt’s back and the latter one sighs loudly. Sits on his knees and drags himself closer and closer and closer... to Mats. When their eyes meet, Mats smiles softly. Benedikt takes a deep breath and leans forward.

 

‘I get you. I am your best friend, you’re not risking by kissing me instead of the one you want to,’ Mats says in a low whisper, heard only by Benedikt. The other boy shakes his head and leans even closer and glues his lips to Mats’s. At the age of 17, Benedikt finally kisses the one who he has wanted to kiss since he was 13.

 

Benedikt cups Mats’s face, his thumbs drawing circles on Mats’s cheeks. He moves his body closer, his knees touching Mats’s and it’s too much. It’s too much for Mats who snaps his eyes open, only to see Benedikt’s light-brown ones smiling at him. Mats opens his mouth and Benedikt doesn’t wait for a second chance, and buries his tongue inside the mouth he has always longed for. Mats’s instincts get out of control as his hands wrap around Benedikt’s waist and he pulls him closer to himself, making him half-sit on his lap. They hear a distant laughter some seconds after and Benedikt pulls back, biting his lip. Leans forward again, brushing Mats’s earlobe with his lips.

 

‘I am not kissing you _instead_. I am kissing you because I want to, because I want it, because I-... I want _you_ ,’ Benedikt’s husky whisper is enough to blur all Mats’s senses and he gently pushes him off his lap, aware of his way too tight jeans. Benedikt smiles and looks at the floor. Mats hurries to swirl the bottle and it points at Thomas and he chooses the _dare_.

 

‘Thomas...’ Mats’s voice is shaking, ‘I _dare_ you to gather your entire group and to get out of my apartment as soon as possible.’

 

‘Righty-o!’ Thomas (seems like he has been waiting for this for so long) jumps ecstatically and snaps his fingers at the others. It takes him two or three minutes before the last one practically runs out of the flat. Mats sends a dizzy look at Benedikt and licks his lips.

 

‘I figured out what my bet would be,’ Mats takes a few steps towards Benedikt, and bites his lips, looking up and down the other boy’s body.

 

‘Hm?’ Benedikt chuckles nervously as Mats cups his face and presses their foreheads together.

 

‘If I win...’ Mats’s breath tickles Benedikt’s skin, ‘I will have... You will be...’

 

Benedikt’s hands travel under Mats’s shirt, scratching his abs, and Mats lets out a spontaneous groan, burying his head in Benedikt’s collarbone. Benedikt kisses his temple.

 

‘Let’s skip FIFA tonight, shall we?’ Mats nods in response and Benedikt bites his lips, ‘Let’s say I am letting you win tonight, hm?’

 

‘I will still make you breakfast tomorrow, though,’ Mats mumbles in Benedikt’s neck.

 

‘That’s fine. But in order for that to happen, I must stay here tonight, right?’ Benedikt pulls Mats closer to himself until their chests crash at each other and Mats gasps.

 

‘Oh, Benni...’ Mats shuffles, his even darker eyes looking straight at Benedikt who is now blushingly smiling at him.

 

‘I know, Mats,’ Benedikt places a quick kiss on Mats’s lips, biting his lower one, ‘I know.’


End file.
